paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion's Roar
Accurate and good stopping power. High recoil |unlock = 28 |slot = Primary |price = $629,000 |mag = 30 |type = 3 |max_ammo = 150 |rate_of_fire = 860 |reload_time = 3.2 / 4.75 seconds |ammo_pickup = 3.0 - 7.5 |damage = 33 |accuracy = 16 |stability = 8 |concealment = 17 |threat = 12 |wtype = 1}}The Lion's Roar is an assault rifle added along with the Dragan Character Pack DLC. Overview The Lion's Roar appears to be intended for mainly close quarters use. Its high damage and rate of fire lends itself well to clearing rooms quickly. With a base accuracy rating of 16, it can also perform well at longer ranges if the high recoil is managed. Unfortunately, the range of unique mods is limited to the barrel which means that is this weapon is less customizable for different situations than other weapons such as the CAR-4. Unlike the Queen's Wrath, the Lion's Roar does not have an arbitrarily crippled ammo pickup rate. Summary Pros: * Well-rounded base stats of damage and accuracy * Can be modded for very good recoil control * Good rate of fire Cons: * Very limited range of available mods ** Unique mods can only be acquired through RNG-cards system * Low base Stability * Low Concealment overall and maximum potential ** Only 1 concealment-increasing mod * Long reload time Tips *Due to its low base Stability, it is advised that one focuses on Stability-boosting mods when modifying the Lion's Roar. Said mods are particularly effective on this weapon as the stat increases in this category for the Lion are considerably higher than most other assault rifles, particularly so with Gage Courier mods with the easily available Competitor's Compensator boosting Stability by 9 and the Military Laser Module by 4. *Skills that increases Stability like Sharpshooter (Technician) or Leadership Aced (Mastermind) are recommended. *Switching to semi-automatic or locking the weapon to Auto Fire works equally well in improving the player's control over the Lion's recoil. Just remember to fire in short bursts when the latter option is chosen, though. *The default iron sights of the Lion's Roar is nearly identical to that of the JP36, thus may become obstructive when used at longer ranges. Unless one is perfectly comfortable with using both gun's default sights, an optic might be a better alternative. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 4 |concealment = -3 }} Trivia * The Lion's Roar rifle was based on the HS Produkt VHS-D2 (Višenamjenska Hrvatska Strojnica, a.k.a. "multifunctional Croatian machine gun"). With the CQB Barrel, it becomes the VHS-K2 variant. ** The brand icon on the rifle reads HVH instead of VHS. ** The Roar's profile was likened to that of a bugle on its announcement site description. This is a reference to the visual profile of the FAMAS/Clarion, the weapon from which HS Produkt drew inspirations to create their first VHS design. As the company transits to the new VHS-2 model, however, much of the resemblances have begun to disappear. ** Its name is a reference to the developer of the Dragan Pack, Lion Game Lion studio. ** This is the first (and currently only) appearance of this rifle in any form of media.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HS_Produkt_VHS#Popular_culture * The in-game weapon uses its own type of proprietary magazine, which is odd from a realistic standpoint as most of the VHS and VHS-2 rifles manufactured after 2008 were modified to use Heckler & Koch G36 magazines (due to the Croatian army's surplus of such rifles). The VHS-2 wasn't known to even accept any other magazine type but the G36's, the proprietary magazine was designed and a very small number was made for testing, but was still ultimately scrapped. ** This would suggest that the rifles obtained by the gang are the scrapped prototypes - possibly intercepted or stolen by the Butcher or Dragan, before the rifles could be decommissioned. This theory is not without flaws, though, as it remains highly unusual for these particular magazines to come with their own rifles, and stealing a shipment full of scrapped magazines is an act of questionable usefulness. * The Lion's Roar Iron Sights are nearly identical to that on the JP36. * Despite the stats stating that the magazine capacity is 30 rounds, at launch it held 34. This was a bug acting like Mag Plus. This was patched out in update 52.1. * Like the Patchett L2A1 and the Chicago Typewriter, when viewing the Lion's Roar when previewing it, it shows the bolt in the open position, showing a bullet. ** The exposed magazine and its rounds in the preview would indicate that this is an open bolt firearm, while the real-life VHS and VHS-2 both fires from a closed bolt. References Gallery 2015-01-23 00011.jpg|The unmodded Lion's Roar. 2015-01-23 00012.jpg|Modded Lion's Roar (Speculator Sight, Competitor's Compensator, Military Laser Module, Auto Fire). File:bom butcher rifle.png|The Lion's Roar as seen on the minisite. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Dragan Character Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)